The Demon Slayer
by XxFairytale loverxX
Summary: A demon slayer is stronger than any other slayer and ment for evil. Ryan Diablo is the strongest of Demons, but instead of doing evil he's protecting his four year old daughter from other demons. Follow the journey of this father and his daughter. Ryan Diablo has never learnt to trust anyone so easily until he learns to have friends, rivals and crushes. Read for more
1. Chapter 1

**Accepting OCS**  
**A demon slayer is stronger than any other slayer and ment for evil. Ryan Diablo is the strongest of Demons, but instead of doing evil he's protecting his four year old daughter form other demons. Follow the journey of this father and his daughter. **

**Ryan Diablo has never learnt to trust anyone so easily until he learns to have friends, rivals and crushes. Ryan, and company meet fairy tail later. Romance,humor, family. NaLu, Gruvia,RoWen,GaLe.**

** Accepting ocs hope you like the beginning.**

Flashbacks~

"I'm Ryan Diablo, and I'm a demon slayer." I held my hand to this raven hair beauty, she smilied and took my hand, stood up." I'm Alexa Sky, and I'm a sword requip Mage." I pulled my hand away slowly from hers." I hope we can see each other around.

" I said staring into her dark brown eyes, and she stared up me, and gave me a that beautiful smile from earlier. Those were the first things we ever said to each other. We started hanging out more and more.

~time passed

Then the day she confessed she loved me, we started going out. Her parents didn't approve us dating, so we did it in secret. We had so many adventures together, I taught her how to fish, and she taught me how to summon swords and use them,one day after a year of dating secretly we finally had spent the night together.

" Are you sure about this?" I asked Alexa, who was undressing.

" Yea, I'm sure." I heard her say.

~ more time

A month later I was coming back from a job, when I saw Alexa running towards me with her beautiful smile on her face, then she stopped in front of me and said cheerfully" Guess what?!" I looked down at her puzzled.

" What?" I asked wanting to know. I stood there waiting for the answer, she placed her hand on her flat stomach.

" We're gonna be parents!" She hugged me tightly.

" That's great!" I hugged back.

" You really think so?" She asked looking up at me. I smilied in response. We read books about parenting,babies, and stuff. Later we found out it was a girl, eight months food cravings, and hormones passed then the day came when baby was born.

~more time

Alexa held the baby to her chest" She looks more like you." She said exhausted. The baby had black hair like her mother and I, emerald green eyes like me. The baby smilied, who looked just like Alexa's smile." She has your smile." I whispered holding her hand.

" What do you wanna name her?" I asked, she smiled down at the small baby and said" Rachel!". Raising Rachel was pretty easy she didn't cry a lot. She was a year old, and always with her mother.

" Bwye Bwye dadwy" she said in her cute adorable voice, she was waving, I waved and went to I had to do. I was gone for a week, when I got a call on my lacrima." Ryan somepeople are looking for our daughter gotta go before they find us!" She quickly said before the lacima blacked out. I ran all the way it was only three hours away.

When I got there it was destroyed I could smell demonslayers here. I followed my nose to Alexa who was fighting the rock demon.

I fought and beat him and carried Alexa and Rachel away from there." I'm not gonna make..." Alexa started but didn't finish, I got worried." Alexa!" I screamed, I looked down at her, she opened her eyes," I love you, takee care of Rachel,protect he-" she said weakly and closed her eyes, and didn't open them when I whispered and screamed her name.

Her parents put all the blame on me, they didn't care about Rachel either. So I took her away from there, I raised her on my own. We been alone for three years, I dedicated my life in protecting her and raising her.

The year I met Alexa, the day we had Rachel, the year with Rachel, and the day Alexa died.

~end of flashback

To this day Rachel is four

Rachel shifted in her sleep, next to me. I stared at the ceiling,then I sat up.

"mommy.." I heard Rachel moan in her sleep.

I wish she was here with us Rachel, but she's not. I got up, I put my long black coat over my black t shirt. I walked into the kitchen, to get a glass of water. After I drank the water." Daddy.." I turned to see Rachel with her teddy bear." What princess?" I asked getting down to her height.

" Are we leaving here?" She asked.

" Later, but right now let's head to town." I smiled at her." Ok!" She said with her smile. I helped her put a blue dress with white flowers on. She grabbed her backpack which had all her toys and clothes in. We headed to town to buy breakfast, everyone on the street walked past me quickly. _I smell your fear I said mentally_.I could care less about people being scared of me. Rachel hummed while skiping, we finally made it to the pancake store.

" Pancakes!" Cheered Rachel, jumping up and down. We walked into the the shop, everyone was quiet as I took a steps towards the counter.

I ordered pancakes for Rachel and sat down at a table nearby. Rachel climbed up beside me, she played with her teddy bear while she waited.

Reminds me of her mother always smiling. I watched her play then the waiter came with the plate of pancakes and set it down in front of Rachel.

She blew on the pancakes to cool it, and tried to cut it into smaller pieces." Need help?" I asked her, she nodded and handed the butterknife and fork to me.

I cut the pancakes into small pieces and handed the fork back to her. She ate quietly getting her face dirty, then she looked up at me."Daddy arnt you gonna eat?" She asked confused.

" No, I don't want any." I said softly turning to the window.

_Where should we live next hmm.. I thought _She turned me around interrupting my thoughts,and held the fork which had a piece of pancake." Say aaa.." She said showing me by opening her mouth wide, I opened my mouth a bit, she fed me it. _It was cute how she said ahh, and her face just so cute._

She smiled" isn't it yummy?" She asked, I nodded and chewed the piece of pancake that was in my mouth. I looked at her dirty face, I grabbed a napkin and wiped her clean. I payed and we headed back home. She tripped half way home and got up like it was nothing.

" Are you hurt?" I asked picking her up.

" No daddy." She said softly, squirmed in my muscular arms. _Rachel...like mother like daughter._" I'll carry you home...mmm Kay?" I said, she frowned for a moment, but nodded.

I walked past people who would stare at me for carrying a child, I just gave them a cold glare and they would look away. There was a group of girls who were talking about me.

" Omg he's hot!" One girl said.

" and muscular!" Another said.

" and scary,hello remember ?!" The girl told her friends.

I left not wanting to know more, I noticed that Rachel fell asleep. I walked to my house in the woods, and smelt unknown people nearby. I stood at the tree branches, they were thick enough for me to stand on. _If they're after Rachel they will suffer_... I put Rachel inside my coat so they wouldn't see her, and held tight from the outside. I sensed them inside my house.

_Who are they and why are they here?_

I sat down on the branch, with my back against the trunk. I waited in the tree branch right outside the house. Then four men walked out, carrying sacks on their backs. _Bandits figures!_ " Where you going with that" I asked, which caused them to react scared and surprised." Come out!" A man yelled.

I chuckled," Don't you mean come down!" They looked up and saw me, I jumped off and landed a couple feet away from them. They were mages and were getting ready to attack me, before they could do anything.

" Fire demon blast." I said, with the palm of my right hand facing them. There was a huge explosion causing my bangs to blow out of my face by it ,while the guys were on the ground twitching.

_So weak!_

Rachel had just woken up. She poked her head out of my coat, she rubbed her eyes." What happened?" She asked looking around seeing the destruction." Me." I said softly, with a smile.

She smiled, then we were off to the next town. She asked me if she could ever be as strong as me, I smiled and said 'you are my daughter after all'. She was born a demon slayer, so that's why I should protect her from evil demon slayers that are after her.

** Accepting OCs**

**Name: **

**Nickname: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: **

**Guild to join: **

**Personality:**

**Magic:( up to 3 types of magic, only one magic if dragon slayer/ demon/god slayer I will only pick one oc for each slayer. Whoever submits first in dragon/god/demon slayer, no one else can)**

**Backstory: **

**Other fun facts:**

**Fears:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Relationship to be with main oc characters:( example, has crush, bestfriend, friendenemy, friend, rival,( only these ones or none)**

**If you submitted any other ocs , show their relationship relationships:( you know..son, sister,brother,friend,etc)**

**Other things you'll like to add**

**-pets?**

**Submit as many characters as you like in review plz so people know if there's already a dragon/ god/ demon slayer. **

**-I need 1 younger boy same age as Rachel and their relationship is rival/crush. **

**- if the younger boy has a mom or female guardian they can't fall in love with Ryan**

**- Ryan is 22 at the time**

*****hope u guys liked it*******


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan pov

I bathed in this river that had sparkling clean water. Rachel played with her toys while I bathed. So refreshing I thought as splashed water on my face.

I relaxed in the water for half an hour,"Rachel don't you wanna swim?" I asked, there was no response from her. I turned around I saw her backpack on the ground next to my coat,pants,and shirt and shoes.

But no Rachel in sight, I got out of the river. I pulled my loose black jean over my wet boxers.

Rachel... I smelled the air she was nearby, with someone...a dragon slayer.

_Who are you with?_ I followed my nose to Rachel.

Rachel pov

I followed the butterfly and bumped into a pretty lady with short white hair."Opps srry!" I apologized.

"It's okay." She said looking down at me. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to something around her arm that was moving." It's my pet snake her name is Chi." She held the snake out to me.

It was white,and it looked really cool." Wow, can I touch it plz?" I pouted at this mysterious stranger lady, She nodded.

_I'm not scared! _I slowly reached behind its neck, and poked it with my pointer finger.

" It feels wierd" I said pulling my tiny hand away.

"What's your name?" I asked looking up at her cutely.

" I'm Shiro Okumura." She said standing up straight."I'm Rachel Di-ia-blo" I tried to pronounce my last name.

"Are you lost Rachel?" I shook my head no.

_I want her to be my friend,but I'm scared to ask._

"Want to be my friend?" She asked me, I smiled and jumped up and down.

"Yes!" I yelled cheerfully. I heard rustling, Shiro stood in front of me.

I could faintly smell my dad nearby. My dad walked out of the bushes,his hair dripping wet.

Ryan pov

This girl stood in front of Rachel. " Rachel." I said as I walked over to this girl with short white hair,she looked down at my shirtless body,her eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

_Is that a snake wrapped around her arm?_ I looked at her arm which had a white snake. I saw her fist clench up, she swung, her fist made contact with my abs instead of my face.

It hurt but it did knocked me back a bit. _She's just a teenager girl, leave it._This teenager girl wore a white thigh length kimono.

Rachel ran up to me,"Daddy, this is my friend her name is Shiro O-o-k-um-ura, and her pet Chi." She cheerfully said.

"That's nice." I said looking down upon this short slightly flat chest dragon slayer. I better introduce myself,"I'm Ryan Diablo." I said with a sigh.

"Nice to meet you." She said." You should put a shirt on!" She added before looking away.

_What kind of chick looks away from a sexy body like this._

I started walking back to the riverbank,Rachel grabbed Shiro's hand and pulled her along,following behind me. I pulled my black t-shirt on,when we got back to the riverside,Rachel showed Shiro all her dolls and toys and clothes.

"Does that snake bite?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"No, unless she dosent like you." She smirked at me. _Is she referring to me? _

Later after we ate fish, me and Rachel ate ours cooked while Shiro ate it raw this girl is wierd,and then after Rachel fell asleep on Shiro lap.

"Are you a demonslayer ?" She asked curiously." Yea and?" I answered leaning back against the tree trunk.

_Why do you want to know I asked mentally_." So Rachel also one?" I nodded, as I sat up.

"Yes,but I haven't taught her to use it." Shiro moved around carefully, so Rachel wouldn't wake up.

We talked about our magic for awhile,to my surprise she was the ice dragon slayer, and she could also turn into a banshee I never actually seen one but I think it's just wierd, then after she asked the question I didn't want to hear,"Why is it you and Rachel only? I mean dosent she have a mom?" I stood up, I shook my head no, sadness started taking over my heart,and thoughts.

She looked at me shocked probaly thinking the possibilities that coulda happen.

" My priority now...is to protect Rachel..." My voice trailing off, I turned away from her so she wouldn't see the tear that was rolling down my cheek.

"Why..?" She asked, I hear her move around. _Can I trust her?_ _Shiro really seems to care for Rachel a lot even though she just met her. _

_I'll tell you,since your Rachels friend._

"You know Rachel is a demonslayer right..? Well since she's the daughter of the strongest demon...me so that's why other demons want her for evil, so that's why I have to protect her with my life." There was silence that felt like an enternity.

Even though it was only a few seconds. I felt wierd after telling her that." I'll protect her too..." She whispered softly, I was surprised and shocked in what she said, I heard her move around, probaly laying down.

The air was cool and Rachel was probaly trembaling, her blanket is super thin. _She must be cold._ I walked over to my coat, and then to Shiro who was hugging Rachel.

I put my coat over them and walked to the river bank.

"Where you going?" Shiro asked, sitting up a bit.

"Nowhere, go to sleep." I whispered back." Arnt you going to slee-" I cut her off.

"No I always watch her sleep mostly, you never know when a demon will attack." I heard her mumble something before going back to sleep.

I looked into the water reflection, rembering the time I taught Alexa how to fish. She wouldn't give up she was determined to catch one herself,and ended up falling in the river.

I watched Shiro and Rachel sleep quietly, even the damn snake was sleeping. In the morning we went to the next town to find a house to rent.

We walked on the street,people would look at us wierd then walk by, after I gave them a glare.

_I knew why though I'm walking with a short sixteen year old girl, and a four year old. _

( three weeks passed)

Rachel pov

Shiro and I went to the store today, while my dad,and Chi stayed home sleeping.

_I like this town it's nice and quiet._

Shiro and I walked to the candy store, even though my dad told her not to. When my dad isn't around with us,and Shiro lets me do things that my dad dosent. Sometimes they argue about it if he finds something out.

"Remember Rachel, we can't tell your dad Kay?" She said with a smile, I nodded skipping along by Shiro.

I looked around,saw kids running and playing together._ I wonder why I can't play with them_. I tugged on the end of Shiro's kimono. She stopped and looked down at me." Why can't I play with other kids?" I asked playing with the ends of my hair.

Shiro put her pointer finger to her chin like she was thinking." You want to play with those kids?" She asked, pointing at the group of kids. I nodded slowly, hoping she would let me."Okay then, let's go!" She cheered grabbing my hand. I smiled happily, running along with Shiro. _I wonder if they'll let me play._

"Em..excuse me.." All the kids stopped what they were doing, and looked at me. _Oh my gosh they're staring at me. _

Shiro nudged me forward, then a lady with long sliver hair that was tied up in a ponytail, walked out and called them for lunch.

"Hi." She said with a smile, coming near me.

"Can she play with those kids later?" Shiro asked nicely. I looked at this lady then back at Shiro, the lady had a big chest, and Shiro had almost nothing.

_What is that?I thought curiously._ I stared at her chest in amusement.

"They are about to have lunch, why don't you join us." She said, catching me starring at her chest. I had to ask what they were

."Why is your chest big,and Shiro's is small?" I asked questionly. Shiro looked at her chest and the lady's chest,then sulked in the corner. _Did I say something bad_?

"You should ask your mom." She said with a small smile.

I stared at my feet, feeling my eyes tear up.

"My..mom?" I whispered to myself,my voice cracking.

~Short flashback

"Mommy why we hiding?" I was only one,at the time mommy was hiding with me."shh..go to sleep.." She said, after that I fell asleep, then later woke up by the sound of my moms voice.

"Stay put." She placed gently, before summoning twin swords,and fighting the scary rock monster.

I watched my mom get her hurt,and by the time my dad arrived my mom was hurt really bad, and...moments after my dad beat the rock monster, he was taking mom to town to get better.

He carried us both there but my mom didn't make it there.

~end of flashback

I rubbed my eyes with my small hands, remembering the day my mom died. The lady picked me up,and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." She hugged tightly, I hugged back burying my face into her chest.

Shiro walked up,"Ask your dad, he knows what they are." She gave me a half smile.

Really I'll ask my dad later.

I smiled,"Ok, Shiro." I squirmed out of this lady's arms.

"This is Rachel Diablo,and I'm Shiro Okumura." Shiro held out her hand, the lady took her hand.

"I'm Megumi Homura, call me Megan." I waved, she invited us inside to eat she introduced the group of kids.

The meal was soo delicious that I ate after I played with the kids outside,while Shiro and Megan watched us.

We played for about two hours suddenly we heard explosions and the sound of buildings falling.

**(Little kids and their curiousity!) Whatcha think about Rachel's pov in things?**

**What with the explosions? Wait to find out in the next chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who submitted Ocs in pm and reviews, I accepting three more ocs ages (20-24). two girls,and a guy so I can do some oc pairings.**

**Everyone who submitted ocs, they will be in the story!**

**The first Ocs introduced are**

**Shiro Okumura-By: IceFreak101**

**Megumi Homura-By: U-know Yunho**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**Oh one more thing do you guys think I should other Ocs povs? **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Megan,get the kids away from here!" A strange man yelled as he came running to Megan. His red trench coat flapping with the wind.

"Why?!" She headed inside the man following behind, I looked in the direction of the buildings. _What is going on?_!"Megan take care of Rachel,I'll be back!" Shiro yelled as she ran off towards the buildings.

_Where is she going?_ I ran after her, but I didn't get far when Megan stopped me.

"There's battle between three guys,and it's headed this way!" He said leading the kids away from this house.

Megan picked me up,so I wouldn't run off. Shiro..."Rachel wait a bit." Megan hugged,I stared in the direction that Shiro disappeared to.

There was another huge explosion,causing a house to tumble into pieces."I'm scared..." A girl whispered,while some of the kids were wowed by the explosion.

Ryan pov

"Fire demon roar!" I shouted with anger at the rock demon slayer, well known as Adler Ripper._ The guy who hurt Alexa... Right now he was trying to get to Rachel._

He has Dark brown hair,and brown eyes.

He dodged it by jumping into the air,"Rock demon secret arts." He put his hands together there was a brown beam coming at me,I dodged and watched it hit another building.

"Come on Diablo,I want you to fight me using demon soul." He lunged at me, I crossed my arms to shield my face from the rock fist that. My feet dug into the ground as I was pushed back. _I beat him before,and it only took me fithteen minutes,focus Ryan! _

I heard screams of people running away from the scene."Demon soul, Rocktarus!" He yelled, I watched him get large brown rocky bat like wings on his back,brown horns appeared on his head, his eyes changing to a glowing red.

The stone on the ground broke, and covered his arms completly, that it almost looked like armor._ Fuck it I'm not going into demon soul, to fight this guy,_"Demon blade." A black sword appeared in my hand instantly.

He also summoned a demon blade,but his was a dark sliver color.

A demon blade is a sword that is used on demons either to create serious damage, or even kill a demon. Soon enough a guy that was fighting Adler before me came back into the fight. He had short pale blonde hair, and he looked younger than Adler and I.

He had a simple katana, sheathed with a white clothed handle with purple diamonds on the cloth.

Adler and I went at it our swords clanking, then he gave me mischievous smile while I took a breath,he was gonna try something.

_That Fucker!_

I could tell that he could smell Rachel, and wanted to get to her,but I'm not planning to let him. He flew up using his wings, I jumped up grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground.

The blonde guy unsheathed his sword after the dust cleared as Adler lunged at him, hitting his sword against the blonde.

The two swords clanked, I was surprised that this guy could use swords and I mean like a pro,"Watch out!" I heard a women's voice scream.

Adler came at me the sword aiming at my chest, but I stopped it with my right hand.

That fucking hurts,I yelled mentally as I felt the pain in my hand. Blood slowly dripped from my hand onto the ground staining it with a dark red.

"Hell Flames." I felt ranging red flames surround my body, I clenched my fist punched Adler's face causing him to fall backwards.

I put my foot on his chest,he groaned in response.

I held the sword to his neck,"Tell them that I'm not letting any of you get near Rachel,or I'll kill them!" I said coldly glaring at the defeated Rock demonslayer who turned back into his ugly ass self. _When I said 'ill kill them' I mean it I will. I clenched my fist tightly, holding my anger in._ _Oh an 'them' are others demons._

"He's not going anywhere except, the magic council prison." The guy next to me said.

"Why do you need him anyway?" I asked,pushing my bangs out of my face. The guy put something on Adler, that looked like magic handcuffs."I don't know, I was only told to catch him." He said as he finished putting the cuffs on Adler.

I slowly took my foot off of Adler's chest.

"What's your name?" I asked him, he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms."Branden Umbrist." He said calmly, I took a step forward."I'm Ryan Diablo." _He'll need help with getting Adler to the council._

"Do you need any help getting him there?"

"I don't need help from a fake swordsman!" He replied, I went up to him grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Whatcha say!" I blew up in his face,he did the same by grabbing me.

"Fucker get away from me, your hand is bleeding all over my shirt." He shoved me back, I took one look at my hand and shrugged.

"Like I give a fuck!" I snapped shoving him back. _I don't like this guy._

He dragged Adler away._ I hope I don't ever see him again_. I walked away from the destruction that was caused, holding my right hand.

"Better get this bandaged u-" I was cut off by Shiro.

"Gimme your hand!" Shiro tugged my hand._W__ait why is she here?_"Fine...Wait..." _something is missing hmm.._

"Where's Rachel?!" I pulled my hand away from Shiro."Don't worry she's fine."_She better be._ She wrapped my hand in bandages,she acting nice usually she's making me mad.

"I saw you fighting, it was pretty cool." She said finishing up._ Could it been her who told to watch out...nah im sure it wasn't._

I looked up at the sky,"He was trying to get to her." I said with a sigh.

"How come he had wings,and horns?" She asked, I looked down at her.

"It's called demon soul, when we take the form of our demon."We started walking, some people on the streets ran off at the sight of me."Do you ever use it?" She asked.

"I used too...but now I don't want Rachel to see me in demon soul." I said softly, following Shiro.

I could remember the day her mom died, she was so scared of Adler, so I don't want her to be afraid of me.

_I can't move my fingers, I looked down at my hand._"You wrapped it too tight!" I said showing her my hand.

"Whatever let's go!" She ran off, turned around stuck her tounge out."Come back,You Brat!" I shouted running after her.

Rachel pov

I waited for Shiro for a long time, and Megan and Dusk watched us,but they mostly they kept an eye on me,since I tried to sneak away to go find Shiro.

Soon enough I spotted Shiro running to where I was."Shiro!" I ran to her, but stopped as soon as I saw my dad chasing her.

"Rachel move out of the way!" Shiro laughed, I moved aside. She slowed down,and so did dad.

_What were they doing? Playing tag_?

"Shiro where'd you go?" Megan asked her, walking to us. I looked at my dad who was breathing heavily, his clothes were dirty,and his hand was bandaged up.

"Daddy your hand.." I pointed at it. _What happen to him_?"Don't worry about it." He smiled,resting his hand on my head. Dusk walked into the group,crossed his arms."You were the guy that was fighting in town." My dad narrowed his eyes at him.

"Guys don't start anything!" Megan moved in front of them, her chest bouncing._How is that possible?_My dad took one look at her, turned away with his hand to his mouth.

"Is he okay?" Shiro asked, then few seconds later Dusk did the same as my dad, after looking at Megan.

"Hey what were we talking about?" Megan asked Shiro."Shiro what's happening?" I asked Shiro she was the only one not acting wierd.

"I can't hold it in anymore..." My dad struggled to say, he ran to a bush and threw up."It's...just..." Dusk ran over to the bush also and threw up._ I never seen adults act like this, especially my dad._

"Are you being oblivious or what Megan..." We looked at Megan who was unaware of what Shiro was saying.

"What did you say Siro?" Megan asked, did she forget?

"It's Shiro!" We said in unison."Dad! Are you ok?" I walked over to my dad who was throwing up.

"I'm fine..." He said before throwing up again.

"Ok Shiro can we still go to the candy store?" I turned around, facing Shiro."Shiro! What did I tell you?" I heard my dad shout from behind.

"Nothing." She whistled like she didn't know,ignoring my dad."Wait till I get my hands are yo..." He threw up again before finishing.

"Not so tough now." She mocked him. I giggled at grown ups acting like this. After fithteen minutes dad and Dusk stopped throwing up, and Megan stopped acting wierd.

"What was that?" My dad asked Megan without looking at her.

"I'm the sea god slayer and if men look at me they get seasick, and the side affects explains me acting oblivious." She gave us a small laugh._ Wonder what that means._

"Hey Rachel aren't you gonna ask your dad something?" Shiro whispered in my ear. _Oh yeah about Megan and Shiro's chests._

"Dad why does Megan have a big chest and Shiro dosent have anything?" I sat in my dad's lap waiting for an answer.

"Megan has boobs explains her big chest on other hand Shiro doesn't have any, and that's why Shiro is like a surfboard"dad chuckled as he moved my bangs out of my face.

"You jerk!" Shiro snapped her face as red with embrassment.

Megan and Dusk chuckled along with him, causing Shiro to blush with embrassment.

I giggled along with them._ She walked herself into this one._"Rachel not you too!" She yelled surprised, throwing her arms in the air. Soon enough I drifted off, and ended up falling asleep.

**srry guys it took so long㈳7 I kept arguing with myself in how to write the chapter. Ryan meets his Rival Branden!**

**Anyways did you like it?**

**Ocs introduced:**

**Duke Raiden aka Dusk-By: Heatnation**

**Branden Umbrist-By: reven228**

**He will return, also I won't be adding more ocs right now But just you wait I'm doing a few chapters before I add more to the story. I have many story arcs, that I hope you will enjoy in future chapters. Do you guys like Ryan's and Shiro's funny friendship? Ill update again in two days, or as soon as I can! Don't forget to review❗️❗️**


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan pov

_That was crazy, throwing up because of looking at a girl with a sexy body that's just messed up._

"Well Rachel's asleep,so we should get going." I said softly, holding a sleeping Rachel in my arms.

"Come on we just met, we should at least talk alittle while." Megan said from behind me,I sighed in response.

_It won't hurt right?_

"Are you guys related?I've been wanting to ask." Shiro said, moving around from behind me.

"Not really, Megan's sister was married to my best friend."

"Where are they now?" I asked curiously, turning around to face them. Megan looked down at her feet.

"They're dead..." Megan choked out.

_They have also lost someone important to them_.

"You...also have lost someone huh?" Shiro whispered, looking down at her own feet.

I was surprised hearing Shiro say this. I never actually knew a lot about Shiro and I want to learn more about her, but not right now.

It was quiet between us for awhile, I didn't really know what to say."You lost your girlfriend didn't you..?" Megan assumed her voice trailing off.

I felt my body stiffened hearing this. How did she know?"Yea..." Rachel moved in my arms still sleeping soundly."It's only me and Rachel..." I closed my eyes thinking how I got in this conversation.

When I opened my eyes again Shiro was still staring at her feet, she looked lonely. I felt bad for her just looking at her like that made me remember of myself after the two people important to me died.

"We have to get going." I said trying to escape this."Let's have lunch together tomarrow at 12:00!"

"Sure." Shiro started walking away._ I didn't agree to this.._."See ya." Megan called out.

Dusk walked away with her. We walked quietly to our apartment, only listening to the sound of Rachel's steady breathing and our footsteps on the stony road.

I felt tired after fighting Adler, earlier I was just falling asleep when a familiar scent lingering in my nose, and I knew exactly who it was, so I left to fight him. _Not enough sleep_.

We got to our apartment Shiro went to bed right away. I layed Rachel next to Shiro kissed Rachel's forehead, and I headed out of their room. I walked into the living room, and flopped onto the couch.

And fell asleep with my bandaged hand touching the floor.

Rachel pov

I woke up to find Shiro sleeping next to me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and yawned in the process.

I climbed out of the bed, made my way into the living room."Hey dad..." My sleepy voice trailed off as I found my dad sleeping on the couch.

_He's sleeping... I have to be quiet_. I tiptoed to the couch. I put my hand on his head to see if he was really sleeping.

He didn't move around he was just sleeping soundly.

His hair is soft, so I played with his hair. I made a small pony tail and giggled softly. I watched his chest rise and sink back slowly. _Why doesn't my dad have boobs?_

I put my pointer finger to my chin thinking.

_Is it because of the littles squares he has on his tummy? Or because he's really strong? Wait talking about squares how many does my dad have?_

I slowly reached for my dad's shirt and carefully lifted up his shirt. With my pointer finger I counted the squares "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8" I whispered softly, retracing the eight squares. _Why does he have squares and I have a flat tummy? _I lifted my shirt to see my flat tummy, and looked back at my dads. Then I heard a rumble coming from my tummy, I was hungry.

_Should I wake dad or Shiro up? No I can do it myself I thought determinedly._" To the kitchen!" I whispered loudly and hushing myself quickly.

I kissed my dad's cheek and tiptoed to the kitchen.

Chi welcomed me with a ssssss noise. I grabbed a chair, pushed it next to the counter and climbed onto it. _Where are the cookies? _I looked in the cabinets that only had fruits,sugar,flour, and many other things.

My stomach rumbled once more, then I spotted the cookies on top of the fringe. _Be careful _I thought as I climbed onto the fringe it wasn't to hard. I sat on the fringe eating cookies for awhile, when I realized how high it was.

I saw Chi on the ground looking up at me. I'm scared of heights, but when I'm with my dad I feel safe, he not here right now uh..oh. _How am I gonna get down?_

"I'll just keep eating cookies..." I whispered to myself, looking away from the ground, and taking another bite from the cookie."mmmm...yummy!" I whispered happily. Then I saw my dad walk into the kitchen, a grabbed a glass of water.

I watched him quietly even though was dark, I could still see him. I grabbed another cookie; my dad was walking back to the living room.

_Wait he can get me down_!"Hey..d-" I leaned closer to the edge and fell, luckily he was walking by the fringe on time.

Next thing I know I was on dad's chest."Daddy your my hero!" I cheered hugging him.

"What were you doing on the fringe?" He asked sitting up confused.

"I was hungry so I got some cookies." I showed him my half eaten cookie."You shoulda just woke me up, and asked." He looked at me. I looked down at my hands, then back up.

"I'm sorry daddy. You were sleeping,and I didn't want to wake you up." I said softly, he sighed.

"Promise you will wake me up next time." He said with a half smile." Ok! Here's a cookie." I smiled, handing the cookie to him; he handed it back."Come on daddy." I said with a smile, he opened his mouth and I gave it to him.

He chewed it slowly, and swallowed. Ssssss I heard Chi hiss, my dad looked at Chi and stood up surprised.

He carried me to the couch and layed down with me on his tummy."Let's sleep." Dad said softly, I nodded and placed my head on his chest. I just love his scent which smells different from other people. I fell asleep hearing the beat of his heart.

**Srry guys for the late updated im a horrible person I'm soo srry ? but I hoped u liked it review! Idk when I'll update again but I'll do it ASAP **


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal pov**

Next day

Megan cooked a delious meal for later at 12:00.

"We could go on a picnic!" Megan said lively as always.

"Why are you going through all this trouble? We just met them." Duke aka Dusk said from the living room, continuing to play his zyuosken.

"I just think Rachel's adorable, and you know how I like kids!" She continued to pack the food in containers. Megan finished packing the basket.

By the time she finished there was a knock at the door,"They're here!" She chirped, while Dusk removed his zyuosken away from his lips. He walked to the door following behind Megan.

Megan opened the door to reveal an arguing Ryan and Shiro." I can't believe Rachel did your hair while you slept!" Shiro laughed, clutching her stomach."Shut up!" Ryan barked, looking away hiding the small blush on his face. Rachel played with her dad's short black messy hair since she was on his shoulders. Shiro had her snake wrapped around her arm.

"Hey Rachel!" Megan said happily, Rachel smiled,"Hi Megan!" Her cute voice filling the air."Call me auntie Megan!" She suggested, having a big smile on her face.

"Auntie?!"Ryan and Dusk said in unison.

"Yay...auntie Megan!" Rachel cheered happily. Megan clapped her hand together,"Let's have a picnic in the park." Megan said, as she walked inside to get the basket.

"Her food is amazing!" Rachel and Shiro cheered in unison. Dusk nodded in agreement. Soon enough Megan came out, with the basket in her arms."Megan I'll carry it." Dusk said grabbing the basket from her. They walked to a quiet park and set up the picnic.

**Ryan pov**

I watched Rachel eat and with smile too, she looked rice, with a side of biscuits, and shrimp poppers,Mac and cheese, and sanwhiches that were cut in squares .

( I didn't know what to put for food) Rachel just ate away. I didn't feel like eating so I sat there with my back againset a tree.

Then Rachel noticed That I wasn't eating my food."Daddy arnt you gonna eat?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. _So cute... I shook my head no. She's gonna feed me just watch. _She climbed onto my lap with a forkful of shrimp poppers.

I looked away and opened my mouth there's no point in arguing, and she stuffed it into my mouth."Aww...cute!" Megan smiled at us."My dad is a very picky eater, so I have to feed him." Rachel smiled away happily, causing Megan to giggle. _That's so not true... I pass out if I eat too much._

_I always let her eat first then I'll eat later_. She fed me until all the food was gone Shiro just laughed at me.

Rachel sat in my lap, eating the rest of her food. Dusk played his flute thing after eating, and it sounded pretty cool."What's that flute called?" I asked, leaning in closer."It's called a zyuosken, it's a dagger combined with a flute." He replied showing it to me."Wow! That's cool!" Rachel said admiring the flute.

**Branden Umbrist pov( I hope you like it reven228)**

Today the pay was good but still I have a long way to go, so the sultan can let my mom go."You may leave now." The magic council assitent said after paying me;1,000,000 jewels. I bowed my head slightly as I spoke,"yes sir." I watched four guards drag Adler down the empty hall. I started walking away when I heard two guards gossiping about me.

"He took a Demon took one down, no way!" A guy with black hair spoke.

"I heard only demons can demons no way he could have tooken him down." Another guy replied taking a sip of coffee.

_I should get going instead of hearing this._ I continued walking then I was stopped by a concil member." , may I have a word with you?" He asked with formally, holding his cane to keep himself up.

"Yes, sir." I replied in a respectful matter._ I hope he has a job for me I thought_."I have a job for you, come with me if your interested." He said, slowly walking away. I followed him down the hall and into an empty room. He indicated me to sit at the table, and sat himself across from me.

He clasped his hands together,"Are you willing to do this job?" He asked, making eye contact with me._ I never met this guy, he looks suspious but still I need the money, so I can free my mom._

"Yes, I'll do it. What do I have to do?"I replied slowly, putting a hand on the table.

"You'll have to capture demons that are moving around a lot away from the underworld." He replied, I slowly nodded not knowing if I could capture two demons without help,rembering' only a demon can defeat A demon'.

"How much am I getting payed?" I asked, drawing my attention to a painting of a lady in white holding something." 2,000,000 jewels, but if you can get them within 2 weeks I'll pay you twice as much."He said calmly, I was freaking out inside that's a lot of money for capturing 2 demons._**Thats a lot!**_

He gave me a folder that had their photos a man and a women, Issac and Frita,"I'll capture them ASAP!" I said slamming my hands on the table before running out. _How am I gonna capture two demons alone?_

"What if!" I slammed my fist to the palm of my hand."I could get that fake swordsman to help!" I yelled, cringing at the thought of working with him, but if only I could find him.

_Last time I remember he was Tago city, it's three hours away maybe I'll find hi_m. I got in a train to go there it was a long ride but I made it."Where could he be?" I asked myself looking around.

I sat on a bench in the park," I'll never find him at this rate.", I sighed desperately I looked at the fountain that was pouring water out of an angels mouth.

_ Do I even need him?Yes I do! Remember only demons can defeat dem... My thoughts were interrupted._

"Ryan your gonna drop her!" I heard a lady yell.

_ Wait, Ryan... I heard that name before, hmmm! Oh yah the demon guy/fake swordsman._ I ran to where I heard it from.

"You actually think I'll drop my own daughter? I've done this many times." I heard a deep smooth voice say. _No it can't be him..._

"Your the guy who called me a fake swordsman" I heard the same voice yell. I looked up to find the same guy from yesterday, but with a little girl in his arms and in a tree.

**Megan pov**

_Ryan is gonna fall with Rachel, but still who is this guy?_He is a young man with dark sun tanned skin, with short pale blond hair, wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt on his upper body with silver arcane markings on the shirt light dark green pants tucked into a pair of brown military boots.

I could see they didn't like each other, they were shooting glares at each other.

"Hey dad chi is right there!" Rachel pointed at the white snake on the branch below Ryan's feet. Ryan flinched and foot slipped, and fell backwards fell on the ground and Rachel fell on top of him.

"Idiot..." I heard this guy muttered, Ryan jumped to his feet, holding Rachel of course."Whatcha say?!" Ryan asked angerly, standing in front of this young man.

"You heard meh" he answered looking away. I should get Rachel away from Ryan. Shiro and Dusk watched me walk to Ryan, and snatch Rachel from his arms."I'll be taking Rachel!"

Rachel looked up at me and smiled happily,_ Rachel is just adorable_, I stroked her head."Ryan don't get into a fight with this young man." I said turning my gaze to Ryan who was looking away. _He doesn't want to get seasick, poor guy._"Sure.." Ryan muttered. I turned to this guy and asked,"Who are you?"

"Yea, who are you?" Rachel repeated pointing at him.

"Brandan Umbrist" he answered, looking at Rachel closely._ He is probaly doing the comparison between Rachel and Ryan._

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Rachel asked, tilting her head slightly."You look a lot like the fake swordsman."

"Will you stop calling me that!" Ryan growled glaring at him.

"He was fighting ?" Shiro walked to Ryan side. Ryan nodded in response, crossing his arms around his chest.

Dusk just kept playing his zyuosken calmly. I felt Rachel wiggle out of my grip, and go to a tree that Chi the snake was next to.

**Ryan pov**

"Why are you here? I was hoping to never see you again." I said bluntly rubbing my chin slightly."I want to speak with you in private." He said seriously.

"I'll be there to just to make sure you guys don't kill each other." Megan commented.

"I'll be there to help." Dusk said removing the zyuosken away from his lips.

"And you'll be watching Rachel..." Dusk, Megan, and I said in unison; turning our attention to Shiro."W-what?! Why Me?!" She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

Wonder what this guy wants me I thought taking a good look at him."Where should we talk?" Branden asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the stony sidewalk.

"How about the fake swordsman house?" Shiro suggested, and smirked back at me. That brat!I shot her a glare."

Whatever.." I murmured, Rachel ran next to Megan and held her hand."Let's go Rachel!" Megan said excitedly, smiling down at her, and she smiled back.

"ok!" Rachel responded happily.

I started walking down the stony path, followed by Shiro,Branden, Rachel and Megan, and Dusk who was carrying the basket."How old are you Branden?" Shiro asked looking up at him."19." He replied.

" I thoughts so! I mean you look so young!"Megan said, pointing her pointer finger at him."Look at that face, anyone can tell your youn-"

"I don't care whatsoever so keep the volume down" I said annoyed looking back at them.

All I heard Megan's chattering from behind me. I looked around since I felt that I was being watched.

I took a good look around, some college girls were chatting while having coffee. _Nobody was looking at me...well no one I could see._

A crowd of people at a book store, kids running around.

We finally made it to my apartment which I shared Shiro. I check my pocket for the keys, until I found them. I opened the front door, and let everyone inside.

_Rachel shouldn't be listening to us then_."Shiro take Rachel to your room, and play with her." I said closing the door behind me.

"Sure." Shiro responded taking Rachel's hand and leading her down the hall and into the room next to the bathroom,"Walk straight to the end of the hall and take a right and the living room is there." I directed them with my bandaged hand. _Oh yah forgot about this, better take it off soon the cut it wasn't too deep so it should be healed_

**What will happen with this conversion? Will it end well?so watcha think Did you like it? What did you think about the other ocs pov hmm? **

**About not updating I've been in Mexico for the past 3 weeks and there wasn't wifi TT o TT**

**i hoped you liked the povs of ur ocs**

**-reven228**

**-U-know Yunho**

**Also don't forget to review your thoughts:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the late update I been falling behind in my grades and I'm trying to get from a Ds to Bs. Anyways I want to see more people review to see what they thosght about the chapter. My next chapter will be on some other ocs pov while Ryan helping Branden out I will do a few of their povs so you guys know what their doing. Hope you like it**

**Ryan pov**

They walked down the hall and I followed behind them. Megan and Dusk sat on the couch, I sat down at the table in the dining room. Branden sat in arm chair in the corner.

"What's your deal?" I asked patiently, examining my bandaged hand. It was quiet for awhile, but it felt like an eternity."I need your help." Branden spoke seriously.

_Why would he? I don't even like him, but why me?"_Why should I help you?" I asked, picking the knot of the bandages."Your the only one who can help me."

_"Help you! But why?_" I shot him a curious look towards him. Megan and Dusk just watched the conversation unfold.

"I have to capture two demons, and I can't do it by myself." Demons but why? I can't I thought mentally imagining the demons finding Rachel scent!

"I need the money..." His voiced trailed off, vanishing into the slient atmosphere."To save my mother!" I stopped unwrapping my bandage when I heard this. I looked over at Megan and Dusk were as surprised as I was. _His mother_?"I can't help you..." I replied without thinking twice."Why?" Megan questioned me standing up.

"cause I can't!" I snapped harshly, standing up facing

Megan. _I'm doing it for Rache_l."He is asking you out of all people!" Megan snapped back inching closer to me."I don't care!" I inched closer, getting more angry, clenching my fists."His mom could be in danger!" She pointed at Branden.

"Rachel could be in danger and I can't risk Rachel's Safety." I snapped once more, before the room became quiet."I could watch her while you help him." She suggested crossing her arms across her chest, I quickly turned my attention to a wall.

"No you can't, beacause if a demon finds Rachel and I'm not there to protect her they'll take her and you won't be able to do anything you might even end up dying for trying to protect Rachel" I quickly told her, remembering Alexa effort to protect her."Why would they take her?" Dusk asked leaning forward, his hands on his knees.

"She's the daughter of the strongest explains why yesterday a demon came into town" We better move soon I thought making a quick mental note.

"Please I beg you to help me out." Branden asked, I turned around to find him on his knees with a pleading look in his eyes. I sighed heavily, I couldn't say no he was on the floor begging me to help him."Sure. But I have one question you must answer." I said crossing my arms across my chest, as I watched Branden get up.

He dusted off the dirt from he pants, nodded in approved."Why does your mom need saving?" I asked calmly. There was more silence, until he cleared his throat before he answered,

"I'm from Desierto a country Known for its rather Arabian influence and it's harsh climate. Growing up poor it was always a struggle for me." I watched as Branden reveal us about his life as a child."...all my life I and my mother tried our best to make due and survive under our Sultan's rule. His taxes were harsh, and his extravagant living was putting a strain on his citizens. When one day mother could not afford to pay the tax, my mother was taken as payment. Running before the noble at ten years old, I pleaded for mothers life, as the Sultan was known for his rather cruel treatment of those who could not pay his taxes..."He paused like as if he was thinking about what he did, then quickly continued,"... The noble's price? 1 billion jewels. He told she would be kept safe, locked away in the dungeon, fed every day, and be allowed to live. Until that time, she was his to do as he pleased, and if he didn't receive the money in 10 years, my mother would be killed. I Agreed to his deal, and begin working for the magic concil, I trained, I fought, and I did jobs that the council couldn't have citizens know about, all for a large amount of coin. it's been 9 years, but I been able to save up over 900 million jewels, just under a hundred million left and I would have my mothers freedom. And by having you help me do this mission, and it'll bring closer to my goal." He finished, and ran his hand through his short blonde hair.

I stared at the ground, _I'll do my best._

"When do we start?" I asked heading for the chair that I was in earlier. Megan took her seat next to Dusk who was quietly sitting there. Branden stood up and came to the table, and sat across in the seat from me. He placed a folder on the surface of the table. _What is this?_ I reached for it, opened it to reveal information of two demons.

I studied the papers where they were seen last, their names, and photos. I leaned back in the chair, thinking why did I agree.

"Last place they were seen, is twelve hours away from here." I sighed deeply.

"Before we go there let's check near bye towns." Branden suggested, pulling a map out of his pocket, and placing it on the table. Megan grabbed the map and unfolding it, holding it her body leaning over the table.

I ignored the fact that she was there. I glanced at Branden who was problaly staring at Megan. He face got a light shade of green on his face.

"Go to the bathroom now!" I leaned back closing eyes. I heard him stand up and walked out of the living room.

"Hey what are we doing?" Megan asked soundly unaware of what we were doing. Figures."Dusk I feel woozy..." her voice was swaying in the air, I heard the chairs move. I took a quick peek to see what happened. Dusk and I face faulted, Megan was undressing.

"Why are you taking off your clothes!?" Dusk yelled surprise, grabbed the blanket from the couch and threw it over her. She took it off quickly,"but it's hott..." I looked away trying to avoid getting seasick. _Don't think anything perverted...don't do it Ryan_. Next thing I hard was a thud, Dusk was on the floor looking dizzy.

"Ryan your the last one standing...cover her..." He closed his eyes."Dusk rest in peace," I saluted to the fallen soldier. I crawled on the ground to where the blanket was lying. I avoided her most of the way, when she stopped me," on her knees in front of me. I found myself face to face to her humongous boobs, soon enough I was feeling dizzy, trying not to get up from the floor, feeling the room around me spin. I failed my mission.

**(i tried to make it funny XD)**

**Shiro Pov**

We were playing the magical snake,the bear, and the princess.

Chi was slithering around Rachel making a hissing noise as the bear walked closer to Rachel aka the princess. Rachel sat there with a smile on her face.

I noticed a few differences between Rachel and Ryan,is their smiles, Rachel has a happy/cute smile she is always happy and Ryan's is a sweet smile but only appears around Rachel, and no one else.

I heard noise in the bathroom and two loud thuds, Rachel looked up at me, and asked,"What was that?"_ I don't really know but someone can be dead already, I just wonder who._

"Let's go see..." I placed her teddy bear on the bed. I held my hand to the ground to let Chi onto my arm. I picked Rachel up with my free arm, balanced her on my hip before walking into the living room to find, two adult men on the ground and a half naked women.

_Good no ones dead_ I thought relieved.

_Where's the third guy_? I look a quick glance around. I looked back at Megan whose underwear was blue, her body was perfect she had a big bust, slim legs,perfect butt.

I felt envious of her body stature."Why are you halfnaked!" I finally yelled with disbelief. Rachel hopped off and ran towards her dad who was lying on the floor.

"it's hot in here isn't it?" She approached me, I stepped back, she was being oblivious. Rachel sat on top of her dad."Dad wake up!" She screamed, he lifted his head slightly, and back down.

I grabbed the blanket that was next to feet. I was about to wrap it around her, when she grabbed me by the collar of my kimono."I'll help you take it off." She said in a whisper. What no!"Megan stop it."I went to the nearest corner of the room."Come on Shiro don't be shy. We're both girls right?" She inched closer to me.

"Chi what should I do?" I whispered to chi as I got on the other side of the wooden table, chi responded a uncertain hissing noise.

Rachel just watched Megan walk around trying to get to me. What should I do?

**Rachel pov**

I watched Megan walk around in her blue underware, and she was after Shiro. What can I do? I watched Megan try to get to Shiro While Shiro went the oppisite way. I kept my eyes glued onto Megan's chest or as my dad called 'boobs'.

They were big round, bouncing to each step she took. I need to help Shiro, I grabbed Shiro hand, and ran out of the room and we locked of our room door.

We hide under the bed as we heard Megan bang on the door."Open the door plz." Megan pleaded from the other side. We stayed quiet for 15 whole minutes, then the banging stopped.

We and Shiro a shared a confused look."Eeeek!" We heard Megan scream, then heard running footsteps.

I got up from under the bed and unlocked the door and took a peak outside. Shiro and I walked out slowly and into the living room, to find my dad sitting in the couch with his hand on his forehead."I have a killer headache." He muttered to himself.

Dusk was sitting next to my dad, also with a hand on his forehead. This time Branden was in the room, and sat at the table.

"I hoped you leaned your lesson, idoit!" My dad glared at Branden."What Lesson fake swordsman!" he was in my dad face pointing his pointer finger at him. My dad growled,"don't touch me with your unclean hands and your breath stinks!" He shoved him with his free arm.

I wonder what's gonna happen now I'm happy I met Shiro that day, then Megan and Dusk, and now Branden.

And I know things are gonna change, it's not only me and my dad now.

i**ll try to update faster. **

**Please review!**

**and if your looking for an oc story look for my cousin XxFairytail dreamerxX and yeah I know she copied my name since she's new but anyways she needs 5 more ocs. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye!**


End file.
